


Sacrifices Have to be Made

by detective_prince



Series: Downpour [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rain, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: A break between cases has the two appreciating one another's company.





	Sacrifices Have to be Made

It’s a quiet Sunday evening, L and Light sit on the balcony of their hotel room together just taking the sights. All in all, things are pretty slow. There’s no case, not today. They’d just finished just finished up the last one-- closing down a human trafficking ring-- late during the evening before. They needed the one easy rest day, or at least, Light insisted they did. Tomorrow they could pour over cases, looking for the one that would be the best use of their time. Light supposed that was the best thing about working with the world’s three best detectives, there was always plenty of work to chose from.  
  
But today wasn’t about work. It felt like it had been so long since they’d taken the time to just relax. Light would be damned if he left L overwork himself.   
Light sets down his coffee cup, looking out into the city ahead of them. “You know how people say that…. you’re always bound to fall in love with the person you least expected? Well, they’re wrong.”  
  
L tore his gaze away from the city, blinking owlishly at him, “What do you mean?”

Light laughs quietly, looking somewhat reminiscent for a few moments. It’s almost long enough to warrant concern, but then he speaks, “I’ve always expected to fall in love with you.”   
  
L scoffs, though there’s no denying that he’s smiling, “That’s called hindsight bias, Light. You only think you knew it ahead of time because it’s true now.”   
  
Light turns in his chair to face him, legs folded and hands in his lap, “Don’t go all psychological on me! I think it’s true.” And he really did. He was as sure of that fact was he was that there were stars in the sky. Them being together was fate, he was sure of it.   


“Then, tell me, Light. What lead you to this conclusion?”   
  
“I just… knew,” Light stares up at the night sky above them, “you were bound to be my partner at some point or another.” He pulls his knees up to his chest, “I… I’m not a complex person by any means. I want what everyone wants.” An oversimplification, perhaps, but he can’t think of a better way to put it, even if he wants to. “Someone to care for and to be cared by in return, someone to talk to, someone to confide in, someone to understand them,” Light swallows hard, gathering his thoughts together. “You’re the only one I’ve ever met that’s understood me, understood what I stand for, what I want from life. You just.. get me.”  
  
L stands on his chair, stepping over the small table between them and sitting on Light’s lap, “Those things aren’t inherently romantic.”  
  
Light rolls his eyes, sliding his arms around L’s waist gently, “Whatever. The point still stands, I really love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” He rests his head on Light’s shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of apples. “... I feel like you’re the only person who’s really understood me too. But...”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But,” L sat up, “I’d like to raise yet another counter on you knowing you’d fall for me from the beginning. I think we’re both very familiar with your earliest opinions of me.”

Light groaned quietly, “Seriously?” He was embarrassed in all honesty. He had been far too judgemental back then, it was a time he didn’t like to think back on if it could be helped.   
  
“Seriously. That was no instantaneous bonding, you can’t convince me that it was,” L grinned, kissing Light’s forehead.   
  
“So, maybe, I thought you were kind of weird,” Light pulls L a bit closer to him, “Most people do. You don’t exactly strive to fit in with the norm, even when undercover."   
  
"You said always, Light. You're not going back on that, are you?" L teased.   
  
"I think I clearly learned that I had been wrong," Light quickly countered.   
  
"You certainly did. I've noticed changes in your mannerisms over the years." He runs his fingers over Light's cashmere sweater, "You've learned how to balance comfort with a level of professionalism. That's more than some people can say." Light had, after some coaxing, started sitting like L during investigative work. It really did help with concentration, even if he had  _ hated _ admitting it at first.

Light cups L’s cheek, caressing it tenderly, “What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” He looks up towards the sky. “Let’s go inside it looks like it’s going to rain.”

L shot him an  _incredulous_   look , pulling away from him, “That sounds like a perfect reason to stay outdoors.”

“L, we took a shower this morning,” Light replied, if one was paying close attention (which L was), there was the tell tale sign of whining in his voice, “there’s no need to go up on the roof and stand in the rain.”

“You can’t stop me.” L stands up, heading back inside, if only to contact the hotel for permission to gain roof access. It may not be a shower experience, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get his time to just stand out on the roof in the pouring rain. Light could stay inside with his coffee and book (like a  _ fool _ ), but L had every intention of taking advantage of mother nature’s gift.

Light sighs, getting up to follow him with a smile, “I suppose I can’t.” As L opens his laptop, Light slides his arms around him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “If, and only  _ if _ , we can take a warm bath after, I’ll go out in the rain with you.” While he can’t see L’s expression, he knows his boyfriend lit up at the proposal.

“I suppose that’s a fair deal,” L sighs, clearly intending to be over dramatic as his fingers glide over the keyboard, “It’s a sacrifice that must be made.”

Light kisses his cheek, “How noble of you.” He separates from L reluctantly to go fetch towels.

When the rain finally begins to pour down, they find themselves huddled together on top of the roof, soaked to the bone. Despite how uncomfortable it is to feel his clothes clinging to his skin, Light lives for the content look on L’s face as he relishes his time in the downpour. 


End file.
